


Without A Doubt

by InnerSpectrum



Series: February 2021 Johnlock Prompt Challenge [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: February 2021 Johnlock Prompt Challenge, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: John is skeptical as he engages in an activity with Sherlock...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: February 2021 Johnlock Prompt Challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138172
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61
Collections: February 2021 Johnlock prompt challenge from ohlooktheresabee





	Without A Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> For the February 2021 Johnlock Prompt Challenge from ohlooktheresabee. Prompt: Skeptical

John Watson cannot believe that this is happening.

He looks to his lover waiting (im)patiently for him to begin.

“Please!” Sherlock urges, his desire for the moment evident. “Now!”

John takes a breath and slowly pushes in.

“Oh my god, Sherlock!” John gasps from the sensation.

“I know John! I know!”

“Is it…? I didn’t expect it to feel like _this_ …”

Caught in the moment, Sherlock coaxes, “More. Deeper.”

“Are you sure?” he locks eyes with the insane man he loves.

“John!”

John pushes deeper into the wetness and freezes at Sherlock’s excited yell.

“Stop! Right there! The angle John, oh it’s _perfect!_ ” The already deep baritone drops more in command, “Just don’t… Don’t. Move.”

John tries not to move. He wants it to be perfect for him. Still he wonders…

“This can’t be right, Sherlock.”

“Oh, ye of little faith! Stop talking, it’s making you move. I can’t let you go yet.”

He’s a doctor, he knows the horror stories. He has treated a couple of them. He does not want to be among the gossip fodder of such.

“Sherlock please!”

“One more minute, just one!”

John grits his teeth. He does not want to arrive at an A&E like this. He’d never hear the end of it as a medical practitioner himself.

The tightness quickens around him and he knows he needs to move soon.

“Now John!” “Oh god, yes!”

The squelching sound is lurid as he pulls out at last. 

“Got what you wanted? I can go to work now?”

“What? Oh, right. Go ahead...” His distracted mind already on the next step, Sherlock idly hands John a flannel to wipe the excess lubricant, but catches his expression, “It’s going to work, John.”

Quite used to the madman and his experiments, John dubiously looks at the gaping space left and shakes his head in amusement as he goes to shower to begin his day. “If you say so…”

Several hours later, when he returns home from surgery, he is intrigued at the new sculpture on the coffee table. John expected to see the casting of his own arm. He can almost feel the sensation of the goop hardening around his hand and arm in the pail as he had stood still, creating the mold for Sherlock before he left for work that morning. What he did not expect to see was the casting of what is clearly Sherlock’s own arm with it.

His arm was painted a glossy white, Sherlock’s a matte black. The fingers of both hands were curled in. Fitted together, the hands appeared to clasp each other. Light and dark, opposites joined.

It is lovely.

“You told me you were making a silicon cast of my hand to masturbate.” John accuses as he puts down his bag and takes off his jacket to hang it.

“I know…” Sherlock drawls from his perch in the kitchen by the microscope, “Though, as always, I do appreciate your willingness to do whatever it takes to make me happy; but you were right to be skeptical. It could never match your perfect grip of me.”

“Sherlock!” John tries to look stern but fails and sniggers instead. Still looking at the sculpture, he returns to the coffee table and notices a detail, one he knows did not exist this morning.

It changes everything.

He knows the moment Sherlock deduces he has seen it.

“I was standing here when I knew it without a doubt.” Sherlock’s speaks from behind him.

“Oh?” John turns to find Sherlock leaning against the sliding door to the kitchen. “When you knew what?”

“Though there was a question of timing, I was standing here when I knew it without a doubt, that I was in love with you and someday I’d ask: _John, will you marry me?_ ” Sherlock steps into the sitting room, an engagement ring in his hand.

John glances at the sculpture of their joined hands wearing painted wedding bands; gold leaf for his hand, silver for Sherlock.

There was no doubt of his answer.

“Ah, but did you know where I’d be standing when I say _Yes_?” John steps to Sherlock who manages to look both self-assured and terrified as he shakes his head.

John reaches up and kisses him tenderly.

“You do now. Right here.”


End file.
